In general, receivers mounted on model vehicles in the hobby market are simple analog devices. Typically, the receivers receive a series of modulated analog input pulses from a transmitter. This transmission may be made in a number of formats. One format known in the art is to encode the analog input pulses as a series of modulated pulses bearing an analog pulse width on a number of adjacent channels. Another format known in the art is to encode the analog input pulses as a Pulse Code Modulated encoding of the information at a frame frequency. Another format known in the art is to encode the analog input pulses as a spread spectrum signal encoding the information at a frame frequency. Average frame frequency represents an average number of frames that are repeated in one second. Once the encoded input pulses are received at a receiver they are split into servo control pulses, and the servo control pulses are output to servos that are coupled to a model vehicle. Consequently, the average frame frequency of the input pulses is mirrored in the repetition frequency of the output servo control pulses. More sophisticated receivers may include additional capacity to filter the input pulses using a microprocessor and/or to provide a fail-safe feature (e.g., outputting predetermined servo control pulses in the event the input pulses are unrecognizable). However, the average frame frequency of the input pulses is still mirrored in the repetition frequency of the output servo control pulses.
Typically, the average frame frequency is 50 Hz, however some low-channel-count transmitters may transmit the input pulses at a higher repetition frequency, but the higher average frame frequency is still mirrored in the pulse repetition frequency of the output servo control pulses.